Su familia
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Situado despues del final de anime. Kobayashi, Tohru y Kanna llegan al hogar de la protagonista. Descubriran lo divertida y agradable que puede ser una familia humana
1. Su Madre

**Su familia**

 **Capítulo 1: Su madre.**

La casa de la familia Kobayashi era un lugar realmente sencillo, aunque para Tohru era grande, más que su actual hogar en el departamento de Kobayashi.

"Llegue a casa" Gritaba Kobayashi cuando entraba, mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus zapatos, acto que Kanna y Tohru repitieron.

"Hija, que bueno que llegaste" La madre de Kobayashi corría a abrazar a su hija, pero llamaba su atención ver a las 2 chicas dragón "¿Ellas son las invitadas que mencionaste en la llamada?"

"Sí. Déjame presentarlas" Kobayashi tomaba a Kanna de la mano y la acercaba a donde estaba su madre, pero la pequeña parecía algo apenada ante la mujer de mayor edad "Esta pequeña es Kanna"

"Hola, pequeña Kanna ¿Cómo estás?" La mamá de Kobayashi sonreía tan brillante como su hija las veces que lo hacía, que eran contadas.

"Hola. Bien, gracias" La pequeña dragón respondía la pregunta y parecía haber tomado un poco de confianza al ver como la madre de su madre adoptiva le recordaba mucho a esta última.

"Que niña tan adorable" Decía la mujer feliz de conocer a tan linda pequeña. Luego la madre de Kobayashi se acercaba a Tohru y la inspeccionaba bien, sus cuernos y la cola llamaban su curiosidad, además el traje de maid que usaba era algo no muy novedoso, ella conocía bien ese fetiche de su hija mayor "Y ella es Tohru"

"Mucho gusto, soy Tohru. Es un placer conocer a la madre de Kobayashi-san" La dragona parecía muy emocionada de conocer a la familia de su amada.

"Que chica tan entusiasta. Eso me agrada. Querido, ven a conocer a la novia de nuestra hija" La mujer gritaba sonrojando a Tohru y a Kobayashi.

"Ella no es…" Kobayashi trataba de arreglar el malentendido pero no la escuchaban, y Tohru, bueno ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, es cierto que ella amaba a Kobayashi, pero nunca la habían confundido con su novia, quizá excepto su propio padre.

"¿Su novia? ¿En serio?" Un hombre mayor corría a la puerta encontrándose con su esposa y su hija apenada. Además de las dragonas que veían al hombre que se acercaba rápidamente "Que hermosa chica. Entonces me imagino esa niña debe ser su hija ¿No?"

Kobayashi y Tohru se sonrojaban aún más, claro que Kanna la veía como una madre, pero no entendía como su familia había sacado esas conclusiones tan precipitadas.

"Ven a la cocina, Tohru-chan. Te contare algunas historias de mi pequeña" La mujer tomaba a Tohru del hombro y la llevaba a la cocina, mientras el padre de Kobayashi y ella solo veían.

"Me alegra que conocieras a una chica tan agradable ¿Hija? ¿Estás bien?" Pero por más que le hablara a su hija esta se encontraba petrificada en la entrada "Me llevare a tu hija para que conozca a tus hermanas. Estoy segura que ellas la amaran. Vamos, pequeña…" Su padre no sabía aun el nombre de la niña dragón.

"Kanna" Respondía la dragón loli, para luego tomar la mano de su abuelo adoptivo quien la llevaba al piso de arriba donde se encontraban las hermanas menores de Kobayashi.

Kobayashi por su parte por fin despertaba de su shock y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la cocina donde su madre le mostraba un álbum viejo de fotos de su hija a Tohru, quien veía cada foto bastante contenta de saber más acerca de quien le había salvado la vida y de quien se había enamorado tan profundamente "Esta es de cuando entró a la preparatoria. Ella nunca quiso usar el uniforme de las chicas, así que se ponía el de chicos, aunque varias veces se enojaron con ella por eso los maestros"

"Pero se ve muy guapa así. Kobayashi-san se ve perfecta con ese uniforme" Tohru se enamoraba en serio más, esa foto hacia ver a Kobayashi muy genial, la ropa de hombre siempre la había favorecido mucho.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Kobayashi exigía respuestas mientras ambas mujeres la veían sorprendidas.

"Solo le mostraba a Tohru-chan viejas fotos tuyas. No tiene nada de malo, ella es tu novia ¿No? Creí que sería lindo que te conociera mejor" De nuevo la palabra novia, no es que a Kobayashi no le gustara Tohru, no es que no sintiera algo por ella, pero creía muy apresurado decir que era su novia cuando solo se habían tomado de las manos hasta ahora, cuando ni siquiera la había besado "Me sorprende que mi terca hija terminara en una relación con una chica tan linda como tú. Aunque yo siempre sospeche que a ella no le gustaban los hombres, así que no es de sorprenderme en realidad"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de algo así?" Exigía saber su hija aún más apenada que antes.

"Es una lista enorme, pero principalmente: Usar el uniforme de chicos, ese fetiche tuyo con las sirvientas, la ropa que llevas al trabajo como la corbata, cuando estudiabas en la preparatoria y salíamos de compras ¿Piensas que no notaba como mirabas a la hija de la señora que nos vendía la carne?" Ese solo recuerdo hacía que Kobayashi muriera por dentro lentamente. Todos los días cuando acompañaba a su madre a la zona comercial y llegaban a comprar carne la hija de la dueña las saludaba alegremente, era mayor que Kobayashi por 3 años, pero esto no le impedía verla y sonrojarse, para Kobayashi había sido solo un amor platónico como el que cualquier adolescente tiene, y claro que esa chica era linda, no tanto como Tohru, pero llamaba su atención en aquella época.

"Eso no significa nada. Solo creía que era linda"

"Lo que tú digas, hija" La madre de Kobayashi ignoraba a su hija quien nunca admitiría algo así "Tohru-chan, mejor cuéntame cómo se conocieron. Me imagino que es una historia muy romántica como cuando su padre y yo nos conocimos" La madre de Kobayashi se emocionaba y se apenaba de solo recordar ese mágico momento en su vida.

"Oh no, esa historia de nuevo. Subiré a ver a mis hermanas y ver cómo le va a Kanna con ellas y mi papá" Kobayashi se alejaba, no quería escuchar esa historia. Siempre que podía su madre se la contaba con la esperanza de que aprendiera de ella y pudiera conseguir a su príncipe azul, o en este caso su dragona verde.

"Me gustaría escucharla, señor. Si no es mucha molestia" Tohru quería aprender más sobre los rituales humanos de romance, conocía unos pocos, pero solo los que había visto en televisión, era la primera vez que escucharía sobre un ejemplo de la vida real.

"No es ninguna molestia, mi pequeña. Bueno, veras, su padre y yo nos conocimos cuando yo estaba en mi último año de la preparatoria. Él era un joven que acababa de iniciar en su trabajo de oficinista, no había podido terminar sus estudios universitarios por problemas de dinero. Yo recuerdo que estaba en una cafetería con mis amigas cuando vi entrar a este hombre tan guapo. Desde el segundo en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que podría pasar algo maravilloso. Pero él era un chico mayor y no se interesaría en una estudiante de preparatoria, así que decidí dejarlo pasar. Al final del día cuando fui a pagar mi café este chico y yo nos encontramos frente a frente y me dijo que no me preocupara, que él ya había pagado mi cuenta. Entonces por fin me anime y le pregunte su nombre .A partir de ese maravilloso momento nos fuimos conociendo hasta que nos volvimos novios y luego nos casamos para ser bendecidos con 3 hermosas hijas a las que amamos tanto. Para mi esa es una historia muy linda, como sacada de un libro de cuento de hadas" La madre de Kobayashi sonreía y se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de su pasado "Pero ¿Sabes, Tohru? Mi hija nunca fue del tipo romántica. Solo pensaba en sus estudios y en obtener un buen trabajo para poder vivir. Tan recatada y tan cerrada a sus emociones, tanto que había perdido mis esperanzas en que pudiera enamorarse de alguien y formar una familia. Pero un día durante este último año note a mi hija más alegre. Cuando llamaba para preguntar cómo estaba sonaba más alegre. Incluso en año nuevo que la llame para agradecerle por su tarjeta, supe que estaba más alegre porque ya no estaba sola, porque yo estaba segura que había encontrado a la persona ideal para ella. Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por ella, Tohru-chan"

Todo esto conmovía a Tohru, ella no había notado como su presencia había influido en el cambio de actitud de Kobayashi, como de ser una persona tan solitaria se volvió una persona tan llena de vida, tan alegre "No es nada, es un placer para mí. Yo conocí a Kobayashi porque ella salvó mi vida. En ese momento yo no sabía que iba a significar para mí su presencia incluso podría decirse que llegó a molestarme, pero me di cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es y me fui enamorando cada vez más de ella. Me alegra haber ayudado de forma tan positiva en su forma de vivir, que ella me permitiera formar parte de su familia y de su vida" Tohru sentía un calor en su pecho al decir todas estas cosas sobre su amada Kobayashi-san, nunca había hablado tan en serio con alguien sobre esto. Nunca habría imaginado que la madre de su amada la aceptaría tan fácilmente.

"Definitivamente mi hija se sacó la lotería contigo ¿Qué tal si te sigo contando más anécdotas de sus tiempos de estudiantes en lo que la cena termina de cocinarse? Incluso te mostrare más tarde algunos videos que tenemos de su infancia"

"Esa idea me gusta mucho"

Por un momento la mujer se ponía algo seria "Por cierto, Tohru-chan" Este comentario repentino sorprendía a la chica dragón "Bienvenida a la familia Kobayashi" Y con una sonrisa la mujer le daba la bienvenida a Tohru a su nueva familia.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos Tohru respondía a esto "¡SI!" Ahora tenía una nueva familia que no la dañaría como su padre había tratado de hacerlo con Kobayashi antes, este era su lugar definitivamente.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi fic de Kobayashi-san. Espero les guste tanto leerlo como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Tendrá otros capítulos, no tendrá muchos, yo creo que otros 2 o 3.

-Bueno quisiera explicar algunas cosas, como que diga que Kobayashi tiene 2 hermana. En el manga se ve una imagen de la familia de Kobayashi, esta su padre, su madre, Kobayashi y además se ven 2 cabezas de niños, ahora no se si son 2 niñas, 2 niños o un niño y una niña. Yo decidí ponerlas como niñas a ambas. Si esto cambiara en el futuro pues mis más sinceras disculpas.

-Yo quería escribir un fic donde la familia de Kobayashi tratara bien a Tohru, porque he leído unos en inglés donde no la quieren, no me parece justo tampoco.

-No hay muchos fics en español, pero yo los iré subiendo porque amo mucho a Kobayashi-san y Tohru.

-No olviden compartir para que este fandom crezca un poco más.

-Y si les gusta dejen sus comentarios.

-Recuerden que si les gusta Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Ace Attorney, Hora de Aventura o La Leyenda de Korra, específicamente el Korrasami, o algún otro de Kobayashi, cuento con fics de estas series y fandom. Pueden pasar a leerlos si gustan.

-Muchas gracias y saludos a todos. Nos leemos más adelante con la continuación de este fic, algunos nuevos y la actualización de los que tenía pendientes antes.


	2. Su Padre

**Capítulo 2: Su padre.**

Kobayashi escapaba de la anécdota de su madre, no es que le aburriera, era solo que pensar que ella y Tohru no iniciaron con una historia tan romántica la deprimía un poco. Necesitaba distraerse con algo más, así que ver a su padre y hermanas le ayudaría, mientras la joven subía se encontraba con su padre quien bajaba las escaleras "Ah, hija, me alegra encontrarte. Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento a solas. Espero que eso no te moleste"

"Para nada, hablemos" Kobayashi y su padre bajaban y se dirigían a un cuarto de la casa donde había un escritorio con algunos libros encima y en frente una vieja máquina de coser. Era el cuarto donde sus padres solían pasar ratos libres, ella cosiendo algo de ropa y él leyendo algunos libros

"Toma asiento" Su hija obedecía y veía el cuarto, cuando ella vivía en esa casa ese cuarto le parecía más grande, pero ahora parecía pequeño "Quiero hablar contigo acerca de tu relación amorosa" Amorosa, la palabra que asustaba a Kobayashi en ese momento, ella nunca se había enamorado antes, ni nadie se había enamorado de ella antes.

"¿Qué sucede con eso?" Pero la duda la mataba, quería saber que pensaba su padre con respecto a esa situación nueva para ella.

"Si he de ser honesto estuve preocupado un tiempo por ti. Nunca fuiste del tipo sociable, nunca te conocí un novio o una novia, siempre pensando que estarías sola. Eso era algo que nos tenía consternados, pero un día tu madre me contó sobre lo feliz que te escuchabas, y eso me hizo sentir más tranquilo y curioso de que es lo que te había sucedido. Y luego apareciste y llegaste con Tohru-san y Kanna-chan, entonces me di cuenta del motivo de tu felicidad. Tenías una familia, y puedo decir que es una familia realmente adorable, y se nota el amor de tu novia hacia ti" Esto último hizo que el rostro de Kobayashi cambiara de color, no era algo nuevo para ella escuchar que Tohru la amaba, pero escucharlo venir de su padre realmente le hacía sentir apenada "Tú la amas ¿No es así?" Kobayashi quería responder esa pregunta, pero algo la detenía, claro que ella estaba enamorada de Tohru, claro que quería estar con ella toda la vida, pero le era difícil expresar sentimientos así de forma tan abierta.

"Pues, yo…"

Pero su padre interrumpía lo que tenía que decir "Entiendo que no te es fácil admitir lo que sientes, pero se nota porque incluso en este momento tu rostro demuestra un brillo que no había visto ni siquiera cuando te graduaste de la universidad. Mientras seas feliz no me importa si puedes decirlo abiertamente o no" El hombre se levantaba y abrazaba a su hija que no sabía cómo reaccionar pero una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro, estaba feliz de que su familia aprobara a Tohru como ella lo hacía.

Ambos salían de la habitación y caminaban a la cocina donde Tohru ayudaba a la madre de su amada Kobayashi a preparar la cena mientras la señora salía a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba "Tohru-san, que delicioso huele eso" El hombre comentaba a la dragón maid quien volteaba para encontrarse con él y claro con su adoraba Kobayashi.

"Ah, señor, espero que le guste lo que estoy cocinando, cada día mejoro más" Sonreía Tohru animada de poder demostrarle a su nueva familia que ella era buena en lo que hacía a diario.

"Seguramente amare tu comida. Pero a simple vista parece que algún día serás una buena esposa para mi hija" Kobayashi y Tohru cambiaban de color a un rojo muy intenso, ese comentario las había apenado a ambas demasiado, en especial a Kobayashi quien no pensaría que esas palabras las escucharía algún día cercano o lejano.

"¡PAPÁ!" Reclamaba la apenada programadora mientras su padre la observaba confundido.

"¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿Planeas pedirle a Tohru-san que se case contigo, no? Así que no le veo lo extraño a mi comentario"

Tohru estaba apenada por la situación, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que la familia de su amada Kobayashi la aceptaran de esta forma "Señor Kobayashi, aún es muy pronto como para hablar de matrimonio. Yo soy feliz por solo poder estar al lado de su adorable hija"

Kobayashi agradecía que Tohru supiera cómo reaccionar ante esta situación y que pudiera librarse sin pasar por más vergüenza de la que ya estaba pasando en ese momento, de haber estado sola lo hubiera arruinado y sería bastante incómodo.

Un grito llamaba la atención del padre y de la hija, provenía desde el piso de arriba y era bastante fuerte, algo había pasado "Subiré para ver qué sucede. Creo que mis hermanas y Kanna no se llevaron tan bien como yo esperaba" Kobayashi salía de la cocina y subía la escaleras para ver que sucedía en el piso de arriba, mientras su padre y Tohru quedaban solos por unos minutos.

"Tohru-san, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace un rato y pues quiero aprovechar que mi pequeña se fue" El hombre se sentaba en una silla cercana mientras bebía agua de su vaso favorito

La chica dragón maid tenía curiosidad acerca de que quería hablarle el hombre "¿Qué sucede, señor?"

"Me gustaría preguntarte ¿Tu familia conoce a mi hija?"

Con tristeza y seriedad Tohru le respondía al señor Kobayashi "Si, mi padre la conoce"

"¿Qué piensa él de mi hija?"

Tohru pensaba si debía responderle esa pregunta, una parte de ella quería mentirle al hombre y decirle que su padre había dicho maravillas de Kobayashi, pero otra parte quería ser honesta y decirle que su padre no la quería en lo absoluto. Pero el hombre frente a ella tenía esa mirada que le recordaba a su amada, no podía mentirle, ellos la habían aceptado en su familia y la trataban como una Kobayashi más "Mi padre piensa que Kobayashi no es digna de estar conmigo, que es muy poca cosa"

El padre de su amada miraba hacia el agua con una mirada de nostalgia como si esto le hubiera traído algún recuerdo triste "Mi hija es muy buena chica, es inteligente y de un gran corazón. Me imagino que eso ya lo sabías" Tohru asentía para confirmar esto "Pero a pesar de ello mucha gente no la acepta. Cuando vivía aquí muchos vecinos hablaban mal de ella solo por su apariencia, algunos por su mirada pensaban que era seria o incluso que era una persona antipática. Las personas en la calle murmuraban de ella por su vestimenta tan poco femenina y decían que debería darle vergüenza ser una lesbiana tan descarada, que de menos debería ocultarlo un poco. Nosotros nunca le dijimos nada de lo que ellos decían ya que no queríamos causarle molestias, nosotros éramos felices con lo bien que le estaba yendo en su vida. Y me parece realmente una pena que tu padre no la apruebe sin conocerla bien, pero estoy seguro que al ver lo feliz que eres tú a su lado, cambiara de opinión"

"Señor Kobayashi, quiero que sepa que a mí no me importa lo que mi padre diga, no me importa si los demás la aprueban a ella o a mí. Yo amo muchísimo a su hija y hare todo lo posible porque sea feliz" Las palabras de Tohru ocasionaban que una gigantesca sonrisa se formara en el rostro del hombre y luego que este comenzara a reír sorprendiéndola "¿Dije algo gracioso?"

"Para nada, Tohru-san. Es solo que yo sentía mucha tristeza por como trataban a mi hija en el pasado que no me puse a pensar que en su presente tiene una familia que se puede ver la ama demasiado que nunca la lastimarían. Me siento como un tonto ahora mismo porque incluso llegue a dudar un poco de tu amor hacia ella, pero en serio que adoras a mi hija"

La madre de Kobayashi entraba con aquello que había olvidado para preparar la cena al entrar veía a su esposo sonriendo y hablando con Tohru, para ella ver una escena así era sorprendente, ya que su marido era muy serio la mayor parte del tiempo, su hija era parecida a él en ese aspecto "¿Qué pasa aquí? Hay muchas risas ¿Una fiesta a la que no fui invitada?"

"Querida, Bienvenida. Solo hablábamos Tohru-san y yo acerca de lo feliz que parece ser nuestra pequeña últimamente y le agradecía por ello"

"Es cierto, Tohru-chan ha sido una influencia positiva en nuestra hija. Y por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?"

"Haces unos minutos subió para ver que sucedía entre Kanna-chan y sus hermanas porque se escuchó un grito, pero creo que ya tardo demasiado. Y tú como yo sabemos que eso es una mala señal" Con esto ambos padres se miraban mutuamente, había preocupación en sus rostros como si ellos supieran que algo realmente terrible iba a suceder.

"¿Qué pasa? Parecen consternados ¿Kobayashi-san está bien?" Tohru estaba confundida por esta acción y se preocupaba de que algo malo le fuera a pasar a su amada.

"No es nada grave, solo que nuestras hijas tienen la tendencia de que cada que se reúnen…bueno… Creo que deberías verlo tú misma para entender nuestra preocupación"

Tohru quería saber que sucedía, pero le preocupaba lo que vería mientras acompañaba a los Kobayashi a la habitación de sus hijas menores ¿Qué será lo que veras al subir?

 **Notas del autor:**

-Hola, amados lectores ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo nuevo, ya solo quedan 2.

-Lamento que sean tan cortos, pero esperen que les tengo otro fics que pecara de largo.

-De hecho tengo varios fics de Kobayashi-san.

-Perdón si me atraso mucho. Pero como les digo tengo este, tengo varios de Kobayashi en puerta, uno de Gravity Falls que está a medias y varios Korrasami que tienen el mismo status que ese.

-Gracias por leerme y no olviden dejar comentarios y compartir el fic.


End file.
